1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine control system to be applied to various interactive-type machines for robot devices, navigation, vending machines, automatic reception and others to be used for toys, games, public welfare, industrial use, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a pet-type of robot which can communicate with the user so that the robots become attached to the user by learning and expressing their emotions with distinctive motions has been produced on a commercial basis. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1999-126017 by Sony Corporation, if the user praises a pet when it barks, it is disciplined to bark by lowering its trigger level for barking and conversely if the user is angered when it barks, it is disciplined to be a quiet pet and, in this way, the character and behavioral disposition of the pet are changed according to the attitude of the user and these changes are learned. Additionally, learning processing allows a pet to learn various tricks.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional robots there are limits in making progress by learning because the number of sensors and information volume for storing information for a robot to learn and memory capacity which stores learning results and behavioral patterns to be selected are all limited. As a result, after a certain amount of time elapses, how a robot behaves can be predicted by the user and there is the possibility that the user may lose interest in the robot.
This invention is to solve the above-mentioned conventional problem and aims at making devices, which constitute a machine such as a robot, replaceable by modularizing it and enabling changes in various behaviors to be made by replacing modules, and at the same time, it aims at providing a machine control system which can keep developing even after a module is replaced.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides embodiments including a machine, functioning as a unit, composed of a main module and at least one replaceable module having an ID. The main module comprises (i) an ID recognition unit programmed to receive ID information from each replaceable module, and (ii) an action decision unit comprising a decision algorithm programmed to select an action based on preselected signals, said decision algorithm being adjusted based on the ID information. The at least one replaceable module comprises (iii) an ID information unit storing ID information identifying said at least one replaceable module, and (iv) an action actuation unit comprising an action algorithm programmed to actuate said at least one replaceable module based on signals from said action decision unit; wherein said main module and said at least one replaceable module are communicated via an interface. According to this embodiment, the modules are replaceable, and each module comprises own control system and has an ID. The main module receives ID information from the replaceable module, and the decision algorithm provided in the main module is adjusted based on the ID information, so that proper control can always be realized adaptively to the used replaceable module. For example, if the machine is a robot, the main module may be a body, and said at least one replaceable module may be selected from self-propelling legs, self-propelling wheels, and self-propelling caterpillars. Although their behavior is very different to accomplish the same task such as moving forward and turning right, the robot can accomplish the task after changing the modules.
In the above, in one embodiment, the ID information may includes action profiles and action threshold values at which respective predetermined actions are triggered, and said decision algorithm includes action thresholds which are updated by said action threshold values. In the embodiment, the machine can behave in accordance with the action threshold values stored in the replaceable module. For example, if the machine is a robot, and self-propelling arms having different power levels and different action threshold values are used as replaceable modules, by changing arms, the robot can change from a low-responsive weak fighter to a high-responsive strong fighter.
In the above, when the at least one replaceable module is at least two replaceable modules, the main module may further comprise an action coordination unit provided downstream of the action decision unit to coordinate actions of the respective replaceable modules, wherein said action actuation unit receives signals from said action coordination unit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the ID information may include only minimum information to identify the module, and the ID recognition unit may further comprise a memory storing (a) action profiles and action threshold values at which predetermined actions are triggered with reference to each ID, and (b) default profiles and action threshold values, wherein if the received ID is not new, corresponding information is retrieved from the memory, and if the received ID is new, the default information is used. Thus, the ID information can contain either full information or minimum information, or something therebetween.
Further, in another embodiment, because the replaceable module comprises a control unit (including an action algorithm), the algorithm can be adjusted in accordance with the main module. That is, the main module further comprises an ID information unit storing ID information including profiles of said main module, and the at least one replaceable module further comprises an ID recognition unit programmed to receive ID information from said main module, wherein said action algorithm of said action actuation unit is adjusted by the ID information from said main module. In this embodiment, if a heavy main module is used instead of a light one, leg movement can be adjusted accordingly.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the machine can learn and adjust the control system accordingly. In the embodiment, one of the modules may be provided with a detection unit programmed to detect a deviation of the actuated action from the selected action, and at least either of said action algorithm or said decision algorithm is modified based on the deviation. Additionally, the machine is a robot wherein the main module is a body including a head provided with a sensing unit connected to the detection unit.
The present invention can equally be adapted to a method of controlling a machine based on the above. Further, the present invention provides a set of replaceable modules set forth above, which comprise self-propelling legs, self-propelling wheels, and self-propelling caterpillars, and/or a set of replaceable modules set forth above, which comprise self-propelling arms having different power levels and different action threshold values.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.